Something New, Please
by Madd13
Summary: Catwoman has had it with Batman. She goes on a little journey. She meets old friends and hopes that she'll find a way to heal and maybe get something a little better than what she's used to. Crossover: Batman/Flash characters.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Title : **Something New, Please

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : ** T

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to DC Comics for creation and original development of all character involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, James Jesse, Hartley Rathaway, Leonard Snart, Carmen Leno

**Summery :** Selina Kyle is on her last nerve. This was his last chance and now she needs something new, something much different.

_"For never was there a story of more woe, Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

Selina let out a heavy sigh, closing the book she had wisely brought with her. She had started the book at home. She hadn't gotten terribly far into it when she received the call. "Meet me at our favorite spot." He said. "I'll be there at eight." He said. "Our" favorite spot meant one of the nicest Italian restaurants in Gotham. They had actually had their first real date here. In all honesty, it had been very enjoyable. From there it had all been down hill.

Now, here Miss Kyle sat, reading one of the saddest love stories ever penned, and mourning her own. If Bruce was her Romeo, then it had been written entirely wrong the first time. That, or they were playing this out miserably. It was so on again, off again that it wasn't even worth their time. Yet, here she always managed to be. She sat at a table for two, a bottle of wine later and none the happier for it.

This time she had her book and was nearly brought to tears. That's right, the hardened Selina Kyle had real feelings. May the world stand still and gaze in wonder. She took a deep breath, pulled out a credit card and gave it to the waiter. He was smart enough to say nothing, act as if nothing were wrong. Had she gotten pity from anyone, she might have screamed.

The boy received a tip just for being bright.

Standing, she made for the door, purse and book clutched tightly in her hand. Her black satin heels tapped importantly as she took her leave and promised never to return here with _him_ again. He was a heartless beast and didn't deserve her company. She was much to valuable and too much fun to not want to be around. It was just that he was a cold blooded thing and couldn't tell a good thing when it bit him on the butt.

Yeah, that was it. He was just stupid.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he seemed to find her undesirable, that she was too much a criminal for him. She just wasn't what he wanted. She often wasn't and this was the last time she would be pushed to the side. This was the final straw and she wouldn't be dumped because of petty crime. Most of the Gotham psychos were locked up right now. Anyone that wasn't was quiet or of no importance.

But if they weren't important, why wasn't he here with her? Selina let out a heavy sigh and continued home. It was only a couple of blocks and she didn't fear anything that would come out late at night. She was bad enough that they wouldn't screw with her for no reason. That and she had kicked a good number of looney butts that they just didn't want another bruise or claw mark from her.

That was what she needed. The raven haired woman smiled at the thought of a late night prowl. That would clear her mind and make her feel better. Getting inside her door on a high numbered floor with floor to ceiling windows, Selina greeted the felines that came to her. She purred quietly, already feeling the comfort of cats. They just had to meow at her and they took some of the hurt away. It was a mutual thing, thankfully. As independent as cats were, she knew that they loved her as she loved them. Sometimes that was enough. Sometimes she needed a person to love. If only it were so easy to find one.

Pulling on the skin tight black leather, Catwoman pulled down her goggles, grabbed her whip and she was out into the dark night. The rush of wind was cleansing as she leapt from her balcony to a rooftop below. She ran, jumping from roof to roof. She pushed herself harder, faster, making it so the only noises were the wind and her heart. She wanted no thoughts in her mind. She just needed something to clear her mind for an hour. To forget.

It worked until she noticed large signs on the museum as she passed it. Slowly, the thief doubled back and read the large print. Now that would make her feel much better. With a sly smirk, she made her way to the museum roof, checking the windows before cutting into one. Some of the guards knew not to press the lock on the roof windows. They realized that, as much as it cost to have a precious artifact stolen, it was also very costly to keep replacing the windows she cut holes into.

Opening one of the panels, she slipped in. No alarms, of course. The cameras didn't even pivot to cover the ceiling. So far, nothing but cake. Gracefully walking along the rafter beams, she went to each camera, hanging down by her whip. A master of high tech heists, Catwoman looped the cameras. They wouldn't know something was missing until someone made their rounds, or until the morning.

It didn't take long for her to slip back out and head on her way with the cat statue tucked carefully in her ever present pack. One never knows when they would need something to put something in. It was a precaution when she first stepped out in her leather. Now it was just damn useful.

The crunch of boots behind her though, that was plain old annoying. It also made her anger spike. Balling her hands into fists, she shook her head. "Don't say it. I know what you want and you don't get to have it your way," She hissed. "Selina," Batman murmured quietly, taking a step forward. He had been going to tell her to put it back. He also wanted to say he was sorry. He heard the pain and frustration in her voice. It made a very small pang of guilt flitter in the deep, dark depths where his heart should be.

"No!" She growled, turning on her heel, lowering into a crouch, teeth bared in a snarl. "You don't get it. You can't apologize out of this this time. You don't get the statue. You don't get me." Taking a few steps back, Selina shook her head. "I'm done. Tonight was your last shot. You can't have me anymore Bruce. Not Selina, not Catwoman," She continued, putting her strength of will into the words.

She was a strong woman. She didn't need a man. She didn't need anyone. The only things of importance were her cats, her sister, and her little … problem. The only thing Bruce had a beef with out of the list was her kleptomania. That could not be helped. She could stop, sure, but she would get the itch eventually. She would just need to do it and wouldn't be able to stop herself. At least she wasn't stealing the food off of people's tables. She wasn't hurting anyone to the point that they would lose anything from what she took. And she refused to take a life. Selina Kyle, Catwoman, did not kill for fun.

Yet, he couldn't get passed a little theft. She helped, a lot. She did quite a bit of good considering. But she was just a criminal. Neither side of her was good enough for any side of him. So she would stop trying. She would just try to find someone that accepted and wanted her for her, no change required.

"Selina, please. You need to understa-" "No! No, I don't need to understand tonight. I've understood for years, Bruce," She hissed, interrupting him. She was tired of coming second to his obsession. Her problem was really, incurable. His was he was still partly that little kid wanting to save Mommy and Daddy. He couldn't save them. Not them, not now. He couldn't save everyone. He couldn't be Batman all the time and his own self-made psychological dysfunction made it so he could never not be Batman. He was the Bat pretending to be Bruce Wayne. He wasn't just a guy trying to do a little good. He was just a vigilante.

Selina couldn't do that anymore. She couldn't try to tend to his deep seeded wounds that he wouldn't let close and still function in this relationship. "I'm done, Brucey. No more dinners. No more late nights for the Cat and the Bat. Find a new heart to break." With that she turned on her hell. She started to walk away, counting silently to get her emotions under control.

"Selina, wait. Gordon needed me. I had to go." He continued to plead with her, trying to make her slow down, to listen. He just wanted another shot at shooting her down. He had stood her up tonight and that was enough. He would be the dumped now and she would go onto greener pastures. If only she could find them.

She went for her bike, promising her cats should would be home soon silently. They knew how to take care of themselves so she didn't worry about them. What she was worried about was her emotional damage and how to fix herself this time. All she knew was she needed out of this city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Something New, Please

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : ** T

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to DC Comics for creation and original development of all character involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, James Jesse, Hartley Rathaway, Leonard Snart

**Summery :** Selina Kyle is on her last nerve. This was his last chance and now she needs something new, something much different.

The Cat left the city limits of Gotham, her head in her hand as she drove one handed. She loved her bike, but it just wasn't practical for this trip. She did have her Cadillac though. That was more than enough room for her and couple bags of necessity. That included clothes, toiletries, her suit, gadgets, and a few sets of whips. Yep, all she needed. She took a deep breath and headed over the bridge into New York. Why New York? She didn't know.

Maybe it was just something familiar. The Bat wasn't here, but there was a taste of familiarity to it. It was a dark city, riddled with crime in certain areas. New York City didn't have the insane criminals running around that Gotham did, but it was still dark, dingy, and just her taste. She entered teh city proper and just started pulling through random streets.

This was not her city. She didn't know the roads here as she did there. Pulling down another one way street, she easied through. There were cars on either side of her, one taxi even trying to double park as it waited for its fare. Pest. It made it harder for her to squeeze by. Her car, sleek as it was, wasn't made for cramped road ways. She liked the room to roam and wasn't going to find it here. Scowling at the taxi, she hissed as she inched by, giving the driver a nasty glare. He didn't care. Why should he? He got cursed and honked at endlessly throughout his work day. This was just one more jerk irritated by his job. Rolling her green eyes, Selina continued forward.

_THUMP!_

The noise made her jump and glare at the roof of her car. She hadn't been expecting company. The only company she knew in this city that would land on her car roof was one man. That one man had close ties to her situation. With a sour look, she faced forward, awaiting her passanger to get into his seat.

"He called," Dick Grayson said with his charming smile in place. Like that would get him a bad mood pass. "I've been looking for this car for an hour. Do you know how hard it is to find one car in New York?" He asked with a laugh, settling into the seat and waiting for Selina to pull forward. That she did, still cranky that she had company. "I was hoping not to be found. He doesn't need to know anything about me anymore," She growled back. How extremely distasteful this truly was. She liked Dick, but not when he was on a holy mission from the jerk to tail her and report back. Bruce didn't deserve to know anything about her. He had lost the privelage of being in her life. He had forsaken her for the last time and lost his Cat companion.

The raven-haired vigilante shifted beside her, turning to look at her properly. "He didn't show up again, didn't he?" He said quietly, his smile fading into a knowing look. It was far from the same situation, but Nightwing knew that his mentor was awful at any brand of love. He did have the pang of guilt that Selina had been with him for so long, had been put through so much. He had known her since he was Robin. He had seen this beautiful woman almost his entire life. And for the most part, he didn't think that she was a bad person. The stealing needed a little work, but he knew that she wasn't pure bad.

"You're really leaving him this time, huh? Well, I might be able to swing some cover for you," He offered. That was just in his report back to Bruce though. That wasn't a whole lot to offer a woman he respected. "Why don't we head to Cloisters," He said, returning to a front facing position. "Cloisters? You're asking me to go home with you?" Selina asked, letting herself settle into a better mood. Dick wasn't the bad guy here. He understood and she could drop the attitude for a fellow flirt.

"Now, now, Mister Grayson. I didn't know you were into older women," She purred with a laugh to follow. He laughed with her, shaking his head. Yes, he thought she was insanely attractive and had the strong urge to fawn over her more than once. He had fought off most of those urges. And now, she just needed a friend. If she wanted more, he would oblige, of course. Who was he to turn down a pretty lady? But, he would be a good bird and do his best to just be a friend.

/

Pulling up to Cloisters, the pair went around into the back and into the apartment area Dick had set up. It was nice. Surprisingly, it was clean for a young man. She would have expected the young hero to be a little messier than this. Apparently Alfred had rubbed off on him. It was certainly a good thing. Selina gave a small nod in approval and went to lounge on the couch.

Following after her, Dick locked the door and made a bee line for the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink? I don't have wine, but ..." He trailed off there, hurrying to the fridge so he could give her options. Awful options. The vigilante frowned at the non-contents of his refridgorator. Some host he would be. He would end up going out in a little while just to get drinks and more snackish food. Wow, he took terrible care of himself. Well, that seemed to always be the case when he didn't have a steady girlfriend at the moment and never had people over.

Digressing! "I have water, soda, and ummm ... " He paused again, peeking over the open door to the large appliance. She wasn't looking, good. Ducking back down, he pulled the half empty carton and pulled off the top. He smelled it quickly. Damn, he couldn't tell. Another quick glance at the thief. He took a quick swig of the white liquid, swishing it in his mouth. Well, it didn't taste like it was about to curdle into something gross. Wow, he had fresh milk. Shocker. "And I have milk," He finally finished, looking back at her once again with a bright smile. Oh how easily he made himself proud with such a small detail.

Selina looked back over at the former Boy Wonder and grinned. "Milk, please," She responded, seeming to feel he wanted her to have that. Well, being that he didn't have wine, might as well go with the feline route. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. She just listened to the quiet sounds the man in the other room made while getting drinks for them.

A few moments later, the glasses made a soft clink on the coffee table in front of the couch and weight was added to the cushion. It was exceedingly close to her. In fact, she could feel the heat coming from Dick's body he was so close. Raising a brow, the raven haired woman peeked at him with one eye. There was that charming smile again as he relaxed beside her, one arm going up and behind her on the couch back. So, he was trying to be smooth like that, huh?

She gave a playful smirk, twisting in the seat and leaning a bit too close to his face. "So, you really want to play this game?" She purred, her voice low and sultry. It seemed he really hadn't been expecting much from his guest as Dick went wide eyed, unsure what to do now. He was wonderful with the ladies, but this had caught him off guard for a moment. He blinked, stuttering and trying to say something that might actually form a sentense. Hey, even a word would be good.

"I .. um .. uhh .. Milk." There ... that was completely lame. He let out a self-depricating sigh and turned to hang his head in shame. That was just god awful. Really? Milk? That was the best he could come up with when Catwoman, female goddess of Gotham got that close and spoke to him like he was really a man to her, not just that boy with pixie boots. Shame on him. Selina on the other hand found it rather cute. She laughed, truly needing that. "Thank you, Dick. You always know just what a girl needs," She said, leaning forward to sip from one of the glasses. She could tell, this would be the kind of night she really needed. Plenty of laughs with an friend that knew her pain. He would know how to handle the situation just right. As he did most situations with women.

Ever the charming boy, Dick Grayson was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Something New, Please

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to DC Comics for creation and original development of all character involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, James Jesse, Hartley Rathaway, Leonard Snart

**Summery :** Selina Kyle is on her last nerve. This was his last chance and now she needs something new, something much different.

**Note : **Much thanks to my Gizmo for helping on this one. She gave me the ideas that killed the Black Knight yelling "None shall pass!" at me.

Selina yawned, arms stretching above her head as she arched her back a little. Yes, that felt nice. Though, it was a bit odd. She hadn't stretched with a body beneath her in a long while. For a moment, she just settled back in, curling comfortably on top of the well muscled and obviously male frame. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was and what she had been doing the night before. For a moment, she had forgotten just how mad she had been and what that led to in her latest decision.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Dick beneath her, still asleep. She let out a sigh and pushed herself off of him. How she ended up laying on top of him was a mystery to her. She did know they had both had fallen asleep on the couch very late. Anything after that she was blissfully ignorant of. She preferred to remain that way as well.

She was pleased enough to remember how Dick had cheered her up a good deal. He knew what it was to be constantly ditched and degraded to the point where one felt they might as well just give up on everything. But this thief was a fighter if nothing else. She had been fighting her entire life and this one decision wasn't going to change anything.

The feline woman sighed and stood. He really was a good kid. She would have to make sure to visit him more often just to catch up. She would think to visit Tim as well, but she knew that kid didn't like her much. So much for being that much nicer. Whatever, not like he would care one way or the other. He would probably enjoy Selina's time away from Gotham since Bruce wouldn't be "distracted" or some nonsense like that.

/

A while later, the black Cadillac was heading down a highway that was getting a little less cluttered with cars. She had gotten out of New York before Dick woke up. If she were honest, she had no idea where she was going right now. All she did know was that she needed to be further from the dark hole that had eaten most of her life. Gotham was a cold place, yet for some reason, she was heading into an area that was still cold in the winter.

Why head this way when she loved liked being out in the warm weather? She had no idea. A part of her did like the cold as well, enjoying curling up under thick fluffy blankets beside a fire. There were quite a few reasons other than that as well that she liked the cold months as much as the warm. Both had their pros in her book and perhaps she wasn't willing to give half of them up regardless of where she was going.

Soon signs for rest stops and gas stations gained companions. Signs that stated what was ahead and how far. How interesting. She was en route to the Twin Cities. The thief hadn't even realized where she had been heading. Her subconscious seemed to know where to go. But what was here? Why could she possibly want to come here knowing that the Flash was here? He would be able to catch her easily if he saw her jumping from roof top to roof top. This was no place for a kleptomaniac cat.

Then it hit her. The Flash was here, sure, but he had to have villains. Oh, did he have them. She had the … interesting experience of meeting one of them. That was what was in the Twin Cities. Now, she just had to remember where to go. The last time they had met, Selina had been a smart girl and done some research on the guy. She knew his name was James, that he resided in Keystone specifically. If only she could recall the little details.

/

After hours, actual hours, of searching, she finally got somewhere. The feline sat in her car, a list of toy and joke shops in her hand. Quite a few were crossed off. She was in the heart of Keystone City and had managed to narrow done the area James might live. Being that he was the Trickster, why wouldn't he keep close to a place that would supply him with all the gag gifts he could want?

The raven haired woman pulled up across the street from yet another toy store. With a sigh, she forced herself out of the car and across the street. Minutes later, she came out in much higher spirits. This one finally gave her something to look for. She was actually parked in front of the building she needed. Couldn't get a better deal than that right now.

She climbed the few stairs and looked at the list of names in the call list. No one had an initial J for their first name. They were all so common too. None of these seemed right. James was too flamboyant to go with something bland. Though, Giuseppe was a very odd last name. That was a first name in Italy. She didn't know James to be Italian, but why not try that one. She committed the apartment number to memory and grabbed her lock picking tools.

She hated those automatic locking doors. But, it was just another lock that could be broken through and she had it open a few minutes later. Why bother people when she was the best thief in Gotham? Selina Kyle had every confidence that she was the best thief in Keystone as well. Given the quality of Trickster's methods, she was sure she could get on long enough here without being caught for a little while. If they could stay out of jail, she sure could.

But, no matter. She wasn't actually here to steal things. She was looking for her friend of sorts and hoping to get something productive out of this. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally. She wanted to forget and have something that was able to distract her. The blond was sure to be able to do that given he had more toys than a spoiled child on Christmas.

Finally reaching the right door, she gave a sharp knock. How lucky he was she didn't just break into his place as well. What courtesy she showed. She would be more inclined to do that if she had given warning first. At least then he could prepare for someone to randomly be sitting in his living room or rifling through his kitchen for something to pick on. No, this was the better way given her sudden, unannounced dropping in.

The door opened abruptly and a startled James stared at her. His hair was slicked back and he had on a dark suit with a far too loud tie with cartoon characters on it half way done. "What are you doing here?" He asked, staring unblinkingly at her. That was not the greeting she had been hoping for. Far from in fact since it sounded as if he didn't want her there at all. "Some way to greet an old friend," She sneered back, a hand going to her hip. Her expression turned from a pleasant smile into a nasty scowl. So much for hospitality.

The blond took in the dirty look and finally broke into a broad grin. "Sorry, just starting to run late for something," He murmured, stepping aside and one arm gesturing her in. "You can hang out here, Sel. I really can't miss this. We'll talk about my getting a new cat later though, that's for sure." He tried to make it sound purely friendly, a little joke between them. It failed to conceal the obvious curiosity and slight worry in his voice. He didn't like that she had just dropped in out of the blue like this. Perhaps he thought she was in trouble and trouble was about to follow her here.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to attack you. And I promise not to scratch up all your furniture," She said with a sharp laugh. Really, she should given that greeting. She took a look around, getting an idea for the place and dropped her bag beside the couch. "Before you run off on your date, you need help." Selina moved to stand in front of the Trickster, fingers deftly straightening his jacket and shirt, tying his tie properly. "You kids be good now. I don't want to read you've gotten into more trouble in the morning." A joke, of course, though she didn't know that he was actually going on a date.

A few minutes later, Selina was alone and looking around James' apartment. It was neater than she expected. There were a few toys and contraptions on the floor, but overall, it wasn't terrible. Maybe he was one of those people that needed their working space clean but everything else they didn't care so much. It would give him an interesting point.

With a sigh, she decided TV was the most interesting thing. It would need working out as well since she was sure that the channels were different from what she was used to. With the remote in hand, she sat herself on the couch. She jumped right back up again with a yelp of surprise as chattering teeth continued to snap away. They had nearly snapped down right on her … Growling, Selina grabbed the plastic toy and tossed it into the corner irritably.

The thief tried again. Similar results. This time, a rubber chicken with a voice box squawked at her. That too joined the pair of teeth. This was going to be a long night.

/

She was so out of here as soon as James got back.

Selina had the plan all set out. If she could, she would say nothing. She would grab her things and go to the nearest, nicest hotel Keystone had to offer and just try to calm down. She would contact the blond tomorrow and talk things out then. Until then, she was rather stuck. No, very stuck. Extremely so.

Luckily, James was arriving home. Though, not alone. He was accompanied by a smartly dressed red head that followed at his heel all the way to his door. The red head was no ordinary person though. He was the Pied Piper and rich boy Hartley Rathaway. A humble person with near super hearing that didn't miss a beat. Hartley stopped dead a few feet from the door and stared at it.

"I'm not going in there," He stated flatly. James turned a frown pulling at his lips. "Oh, come on Hart. I'm not gonna bit you." The blond grinned deviously, as if to add "unless it was wanted." Still, Hartley shook his head. "No way. I'm not getting eaten by whatever angry animal is in your apartment." What the red head heard that the blond didn't was a low, steady growl coming from a rather irate feline. With a confused look, James opened his door anyway, peeking around to make sure it was safe.

"No animal," He said, pushing the door open and stepping inside. Hartley tentatively followed, ready for something to attack. The only thing they met was fiery emerald eyes glowering at them.

Selina Kyle, infamous Catwoman and world class burglar, was drenched, floured, and bound by silly string, some sort of roping, and she didn't even want to know what else. She was a very unhappy kitty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **Something New, Please

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to DC Comics for creation and original development of all character involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, James Jesse, Hartley Rathaway, Leonard Snart

**Summery :** Selina Kyle is on her last nerve. This was his last chance and now she needs something new, something much different.

Selina sighed as she walked out of her bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She was fresh for the day now. She had cleaned off what she could of the … mess that had gotten on her at James' apartment without a full shower. She had been tired and angry when she checked into the hotel last night. She was paying enough that no one even said anything about her state of grossness.

Poor Hartley. He had just met her and gotten nothing but attitude. Yet, the red head had been so polite, even kind to her. Maybe he understood her level of frustration. He had spent years beside Trickster in one way or another being that he was part of The Rogues. That was what the villains here went by. They were the Flash Rogues, unlike any other bad big attached to a specific hero that she knew. The boys here knew how to get along. Unlike Gotham.

Her understanding was that The Flash wasn't that bad a guy either. Though her relationship with Bruce wasn't the worst, she didn't think any other hero was on such decent terms with their bad guys. She didn't understand it. Selina couldn't wrap her mind about how anyone would be able to possibly hang out with their hero then try to beat them up. She was a different case and Bruce had been her on again off again sweetie for so long and he often started the fights, not her.

Hartley had been nice enough to invite her along for like … game night or something with the other men. It would be interesting if nothing else. But first, a day of sights and learning what this city was about. A local had been volunteered. The blond prankster was going to walk her around town, maybe take her over to Central City as well if there were time before their little meeting tonight. Should be fun. With luck.

/

That night, Selina stepped through a door in her leather-y best. She had spent an entire day of useless. Toy stores, treated to ice cream, and random facts that she wasn't interested in. The best part of the day so far had been the ice cream. She hoped that tonight would be something more memorable than the rest of the day she had spent with James.

She moved through the room, trailing Trickster while the others were settled comfortably around a table. Hartley was there decked in green. The others were introduced, name and alias. Mark, the Weather Wizard, also in green. Len, Captain Cold and head cheese, was sporting blue with a parka draped over the back of his chair. She was told the other regular Mick, Heat Wave, was off burning something probably.

Lastly, was Evan, Mirror Master. He had orange and green and was not the fan favorite. It wasn't terribly noticeable, by James' voice had a slight undertone that Evan was not to be liked. He moved wide around the man to join Hartley on the couch. That peaked her interest a little. Selina waved and made her way to a vacant seat between Len and Mark.

"So boys, what's on the menu tonight?" She asked, eying the pizza box stack and the random beer cans already littering the table and floor. "Pepperoni," Mark answered flatly, tossing her a look as if he wasn't sure what to make of her. Len had a similar look, as if he wasn't sure it was a good idea that she be here.

The female thief was unfazed, settling into the chair. It was actually quite comfortable from plenty of use. She curled her legs under her and went silent. Save for a few glances, the night seemed to go on as it usually would have. Friendly jibbing, some snide comments, and enough laughter for her to feel settled into the pretty good atmosphere that surrounded these men. They seemed like real friends.

Until Evan spoke, leaning forward and staring at the Cat. "So, what'd you come to Keystone for?" He asked in a thick Scottish accent, tone not the friendliest. It seemed he didn't like a female intruder in the city. Hartley answered for her, expression as nasty as his tone. "It's none of your business, McCulloch." Well, that was a little harsh. Selina had opened her mouth to say something similar. But it gave her more insight that it wasn't just James that didn't like Mirror Master. She wondered why.

"Thank you, Hartley," Selina said instead. She gave him a small smile of true appreciation since she really didn't want to spill her heart-broken guts to anyone. She liked James and was starting to like Hartley, but neither deserved an explanation yet. The three men she just met were hardly allowed anything on her.

Eventually the conversation drew back away from her, bringing them to a different, smaller couch and a few cushions strewn about. They sat facing a large flat screen TV and entertainment center. It was movie time apparently. Some cheesy horror flick. Catwoman curled on the floor, allowing the couple the couch proper. Once more she ended up between Mark and Len.

Uncaring that she didn't know either of them, she decided that she would just act as if she had been here for years. Very cat-like she stretched her back and laid out over both of them, leaving no room for Evan to so much as lean against the couch. The boys sitting upright were to be protected like true friends. They didn't like the Scotsman so he didn't get near them.

She caught a small glimpse of Len's look as he glanced down at her. The thief might have been wrong, but she thought the look was a shade of approval. As if he had read what she did as more than just lounging like a house cat. He was like he knew and approved of her protecting the blond and red head.

Well, that was hardly something for her to think too much on. She could have misread. But the night carried on, proving to be entertaining and really lifting her spirits. She flirted with Mark, ignored Evan, and teased the other three as she saw fit. Nothing mean, but she got a flustered look and at least one blush.

Over all the night was a success.

After another two movies, the night drew to a close. Everyone had a good time, one in excess considering how much he drank. Selina leaned over to James and asked, "Is Mark gonna be okay? He looks like he'd walk into oncoming traffic and think it a lit sidewalk." The blond glanced at the dark haired man, raising a brow. He considered for a moment and broke out into a grin. "Yeah, he'll be fine. He'll probably try to find someone else to hit on before crashing at home."

She didn't question it further. It seemed a normal enough so why poke at it? She shrugged it off and started going for the door. She only made it a few steps before being stopped by a hand on her arm. She glared at it, waiting for it to be removed. Len wasn't so easily moved by a hard look. Anyone else would have been, but apparently not him.

"I want to talk to you." His tone was chilly, but his look wasn't. The leader seemed intent on speaking with her about something he considered to be important. Selina eyed him for a moment. "Okay, start talkin'," She replied, shifting on her feet. He had best make it quick since she wanted to get to bed.

He shook his head, letting his hand drop to his side. "Not here. Tomorrow at one. The diner across from your hotel." He said nothing more and walked away, leaving her a little confused. Not quite the ending to the night she had hoped for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : **Something New, Please

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to DC Comics for creation and original development of all character involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, James Jesse, Hartley Rathaway, Leonard Snart

**Summery :** Selina Kyle is on her last nerve. This was his last chance and now she needs something new, something much different.

This was so odd. Emerald eyes stared at the diner as the thin woman considered not going. Len wanting to talk to her hadn't sounded good. She wondered if he was going to ask her to leave the group alone. She wasn't going to leave the city for one man, that was for sure. Well, not this city for this particular man. Her pride wouldn't allow her such a fall from her own high opinion of herself. Pride wouldn't allow her to be hurt by Bruce anymore and pride wouldn't allow her to be run out of town.

So, in she went. Pride demanded it.

Selina stepped into the small eatery, glancing around to find Len. For a moment, she had trouble finding him as he wasn't in his tell-tale parka. He was found to be sitting in a window side booth far in the corner, giving off a chilly disposition even from the front door. This would prove to be rather interesting.

She slowly joined him, brow raised as crossed her arms on the table. They sat in silence for a few moments, both waiting for the other to begin speaking. Finally the feline thief gave in. "So, big guy, what's so secretive that we had to meet here?" She asked, tone flat and unimpressed with his demeanor. He didn't answer her right away, instead turning his gaze to a young woman that set coffee in front of both of them.

The raven-haired woman blinked in surprise, not expecting Len to have ordered something in general, least of all for her as well. She simply sat in silence, mildly stunned by something of a kind act from Captain Cold.

"You made sure Evan didn't get near Hartley and James last night. Why?" The Rogue leader said quietly, bluntly. He wasn't the best with small talk to say the least. What he said usually had to matter to some degree and this mattered. This stranger walked into their hideout and actually did something he approved of. It was hard to impress this cold man. He wouldn't say he loved the other men, but he did care. Enough, at least, to find out what was going on with the woman before him.

Selina sat back, one hand going to her coffee cup and spinning it slowly. "I like those boys. They've been particularly nice to me even though Hartley barely knows me," She started. "Evan clearly pissed him off and I'd rather side with Red than the Scot. Regardless of how long I'm here, no one's going to mess with someone that accepted me so easily."

How oddly emotional and open of her. But perhaps she needed that right now. She had to guard herself so highly in Gotham, even with Bruce. Here in Keystone, they seemed to be a little more open with each other. They were a team here. They didn't just band together once in a while then backstab each other. It was a nice change of pace and it let her feel more at ease. She started down into her cup, thinking on how different things were here. How strangely nice things could be.

Len remained silent, not touching his coffee even as he set money down on the table. Selina had proven herself an acceptable person. She was an acceptable Rogue so far. She seemed to understand the unity of the group, definitely comprehended that Evan wasn't the favorite. It wasn't his place to tell her about the history between the two men and why there was such animosity. But he could give her a little more history on the Rogues themselves. She would have to accept the strange relationship with The Flash as well if she were going to stick around for any period of time as Catwoman.

He stood, nodding for her to follow. The silence was beginning to grate on her nerves. Still, Selina followed, falling into step beside him when they hit the sidewalk. "What now?" She asked, looking at him sideways while still managing not to walk into anyone. "The museum," Len answered curtly. How uninformative of him. He didn't need to explain yet as he would be using the museum itself to do some of the talking for him.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Flash museum, heading for the exhibits that showcased himself and the other Rogues. He began to run over why Evan wasn't truly accepted, other than his intimate past with Hartley. He was the second Mirror Master after the much better liked Sam. Len was part way through his history lesson when an arm appeared around his shoulders.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," a familiar voice said, humor in his tone. Oh, if only he knew that he was in the presence of Catwoman. He would end on the floor laughing. Captain Cold glared at the arm until it dropped back down to Wally's side. Wally West grinned at the pair, green gaze meeting green as he looked at Selina. "Len, you never told me you had a girl," He purred. "You have great taste." He smiled charmingly at the thief as she raised her own brow at the red head that had suddenly appeared.

"I'll tell Linda you said that," Len threatened, still scowling and looking a little uncomfortable. Selina looked to him, watching as pink lightly dusted his cheeks. "Hmm, a playboy, huh?" The feline purred, scooting closer to Len. "Bored now. I prefer a man with a longer attention span." She gave a nasty smirk and entwined her arm with Len's, leaning her head lightly on his shoulder.

Len both blushed harder and had to stifle a slight smirk. It wasn't often that anyone got him to smile, no less a stranger. But that had been mildly funny given her history. "Maybe you should move here. Give West here a run for his money verbally," He said quietly, knowing that no one could outrun the speedster before him.

Wally smiled though there was a small touch of confusion in his verdant eyes. "You planning on us double dating or something?" The red head asked, blinking his surprise. He never saw Len as double date kind of guy. Hell, he didn't seem like he was interested in anything like that. He had always thought that Len was asexual. How weird would it be to not only see him on a date, but to be with him and his girl? Yikes.

Captain Cold frowned. "No," He growled, shifting uncomfortably under Selina's hands. "I mean she'll do fine when you guys fight over what she stole," He clarified in a hushed voice. Sure he was giving away their secrets but he didn't want everyone to know that they weren't just ordinary people. Selina, however, froze, eyes wide as he just blurted out that she was a thief.

"Flash, meet Catwoman. She'll be in town for a while," Cold introduced trying to help them both get over the fact that they were meeting. Wally's eyes snapped to Selina, blinking in shock. "Catwoman? Why aren't you in Gotham?" He hissed, leaning forward to keep his voice low and closely inspect her as well. Wow, it was really Bruce's girl. He wouldn't have thought he would run into her with one of his own Rogues.

Catwoman pulled away from Len, displeased that he just gave away her secret to a hero like that. Bruce was the only "good" guy that knew who she was and she had planned on keeping things that way. "Reasons," She hissed at the red head that had gotten far too close. She refused to tell anyone now why she had stormed out of the city. She still didn't fully understand why she had come here so she wouldn't have to skirt around the answer for that one.

Wally lit up, standing straight up. "We need to have a party!" He announced, excited to have the infamous Catwoman in his city. Granted, she wouldn't get far if she really tried to get away with anything. He might be a flirt from time to time, but just because she was … well, Catwoman, didn't mean that she would be able to get away with things. Still, it was Catwoman.

The Flash nodded, hand on his hip and grinned at Len. "We'll do it tomorrow night. I'll bring the goodies, you round up the gang. It'll be a blast." With that, he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Both thieves were left blinking, Selina a great deal more stunned than Len. "He just hangs out with you guys?" She asked, shocked at the relationship these Rogues had with their hero.

Len just shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time. We did pizza when Wally took over for Barry," He stated nonchalantly. He actually forgot that the way things ran in Keystone were not at all the way things were done in any other city. Selina came from Gotham where she was used to complete nut cases running amok and trying to kill each other as much as Batman. Oh, the surprises she was in for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : **Something New, Please

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit goes to DC Comics for creation and original development of all character involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, James Jesse, Hartley Rathaway, Leonard Snart

**Summery :** Selina Kyle is on her last nerve. This was his last chance and now she needs something new, something much different.

The night after her trip to the Flash museum, Selina received what seemed to be a random knock on her hotel door. She frowned, quickly tucking away her leather suit before answering the door. She had no idea who it was but didn't like the interruption. She still wanted to dress for this "party" being thrown for her. The thief still couldn't believe that she would be spending time with a hero other than Bruce. Weirder still, a hero that was the exact opposite of the Dark Knight in every way. The man had bright red pajamas and a loud personality.

What was she doing here?

With a sigh, she pulled open her door and was surprised to see Len on the other side. He was dressed like a normal person, though a cranky one. He just stared at her for a moment, taking in the small skirt and what looked to be a half buttoned shirt. It took him a moment to realize that the few that were buttoned were the only ones on the top. He looked down and cleared his throat.

"Well, come on. Everyone's waiting," He said quietly, unsure how to react to her. Selina on the other hand wasn't ready at all. "What? We're not doing the … costume party?" She asked, eying a man that rolled his suitcase down the hall as she was in the middle of her question. Costume party. An apt description considering they really did wear costumes on a daily basis. "Hartley called. Wally insisted on casual."

The raven haired woman sighed, tapping her foot on the carpet. Well, that just pissed her off to no end. She was not accustomed to this at all and she was being forced into their weird habits. The Twin Cities were absolutely ridiculous. She should have just stayed a night or two at Dick's then holed up at home for a solid week. With a small growl, she stomped off to retrieve a pair of knee high boots.

A half hour later the pair arrived to find the party starting up. Wally was sitting with Hartley and James, the two of them laughing uproariously. Mark and Mick were sitting a little away from them, both with a drink in hand. Before them were two empty cans a piece. That was going to turn out well. Evan lingered on the outskirts of the group, clearly considering something.

James was the first to notice the new arrivals and jumped up. "It's about time! What? Were you two making out this whole time?" The blond laughed. Selina grinned as she responded, "You're just jealous, J. Len knows how to show a lady a good time." At this, Len's eyes widened and he all but ran to the beer, taking a bigger than usual "sip" before joining the drinking duo. Now, if he didn't blush at that, then everyone in the room was blind.

An hour into the "celebration", the mismatched gang had drifted together, everyone finding themselves comfortable. Finally, Selina was beginning to accept and slowly adapt to this odd dynamic. For a short while at first, she had simply sat back and watched the interaction, noting that Wally seemed closest with Hartley, looking as if they were true friends and not just civil rivalries.

The fun was about to go to a whole different level as Evan scooted his way to Selina, leaning on the back of the couch that she was sitting on. He leaned close, lips nearly brushing her ear as he spoke. "What about a lovely lass like you join me in really getting this party started." The whispered invitation had a clear implication that his kind of party was more lowlife than she ever let herself sink, even when she was homeless on the streets.

The next second found Evan on his back, Selina kneeling on his chest with a hand at his throat. "That is revolting, something I absolutely detest," She snarled. "If you come within fifty feet of me with that shit, I will make sure that any time you so much as think of doing drugs will make you cringe in pain." Her voice was a nasty hiss that effectively silenced the entire group of men around here.

All eyes were on the pair on the floor, every one of them shocked at the violent reaction Catwoman had to Evan's prohibited habit. James was the first to snap out of his stupor and turned to Len. "If she isn't the girl for you, Cap, then I don't know who is. You have to ask her out now." Hartley turned to the blond with a raised brow, ready to chuckle with Trickster. The vibrant Rogue was entirely serious though, finding that the thieves complimented each other well.

Len was the cranky silent type that put his own morals into action with the Rogues. Selina was a flirty, mostly happy person that also seemed willing to force her morals on Evan. Her hatred of drugs seemed to be a nail in the coffin that Selina and Len needed to be together. Len started to pink once more, throwing an icy glare at James.

"Well! Gotta say, you guys got yourself a hell of a gal in your little gang now," Wally announced, beaming at Catwoman as she pushed herself off the nasty Scot and turned to the rest of the men. "I like you, Kitty Cat. You're a good person. A thief, but good. Don't know what Batty's problem is." He gave Selina a long considering look, putting some of the pieces that he knew about her together. Yeah she stole, but she never heard of her killing, maiming, or otherwise going out of her way to directly do harm to people. Hell, she had saved the League single handedly. One bad flaw wasn't enough to turn down such a good woman time and again.

Selina blinked at the red head, giving him some consideration herself. He had seemed like a total space case yesterday, yet now he seemed more insightful than anything. She just had to hope that he wouldn't guess and spill the beans that the reason for her coming here was that she was running away from Batman.

Only time would tell if she would end up staying here, with this oddly functional group. It would be a nice change of pace.


End file.
